Love
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Love can bloom between anyone, even the Copy Ninja and the boy with the Kyuubi. Written for a request on GaiaOnline.


-1Love

For: Dog-As-Black-As-Night

By: Eldariss/KuroSakura-chan

Summary: Love can be held between anyone, even a boy with a fox demon sealed inside him and the Copy Ninja.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

…

-Kakashi-

People do not understand us.

I guess I can see why. After all, I'm the great Copy Ninja, Kakashi, and he is the child with the Kyuubi sealed inside him. Though, he's not really a child. Then again, it just might be that I'm the uke in the relationship.

Even Iruka has trouble with it. Not that it matters. All that matters is that Naruto and I are happy. Which, I hope he will be, considering that I have remembered our anniversary and have managed to return home in time for it and made plans for the night.

"Naruto." I call when I walk into our home. He pops up from the kitchen area, his face harboring a large smile.

"You're home!" He gives me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Man, I've missed his childish attitude and affection. "How was your mission?"

"Not bad." I reply. "Come on, let's go out tonight." I say, giving him a kiss back.

He blinks, but shrugs and walks into the bedroom, getting changed. When he comes back out, I take his hand and lead him outside, straight to Ichiraku Ramen. The lighting up of his eyes means that what I'll be paying for his appetite is well worth it.

I watch him as he eats through six bowls of ramen before finally deciding he's full for now. Once I pay for his food, we leave and meander our way home, checking out some of the nicest places to see in Konoha at night. When we step inside our home, I pull out a box from my pocket and hold it out to Naruto. He blinks and takes the box slowly, opening it. When his eyes alight on the ring with an orange stone, I can't remember what the seller said it was called, his mouth drops open and he looks up at me.

"Happy Anniversary, Naruto." I say softly and he sets the ring, box and all, on a table sitting beside us to pull me into a kiss.

I feel myself being prodded to move to our bedroom, so I acquiesce, making my way there with Naruto's lips still against mine. We fall back onto the bed, his hands managing to hold him above me, stopping himself from crushing the air from my lungs. My hands run over his back, lifting the shirt from his skin. Once it reaches his head, he pulls away from our kiss and wrenches it off, throwing it aside and tugs my own shirt off.

As my chest becomes available, he leans down and licks at it before lighting nipping at one of my nipples. I moan, letting my head fall back against the pillows as my eyes slip closed. I hear him chuckle in approval of my moan as his hands run patterns over my chest before trailing down to remove my pants. After completely disrobing me, he straddles me, and I notice that he has lost his pants somewhere along the road as well. Not that this bothers me; rather, it makes things simpler as we won't have to wait as long to get to the climax of this little celebration.

I do not have to wait for long before Naruto slicks one of his fingers with his mouth and tongue, reaching down to slip a finger inside of me. I gasp, arching upwards, and a light moan escapes my lips. He smirks from above me, beginning to move the finger in and out of me, basically fucking me with his finger. It effectively stretches me out, making what I am anticipating all the more easy on us both. As he slips another finger in, my moans grow louder in volume, causing his smirk to grow in its size. Finally, he slips a third slicked finger inside of me.

With these three fingers, he continues to fuck me, making sure that I am sufficiently stretched so as not to harm me with the real star of the show tonight. We take the least amount of time with three fingers because by now, I'm pretty well stretched out. We only use the three fingers as a safety precaution. He pulls the fingers from within me and takes a few moments to spread the leftover saliva and precum over his member before pressing slowly into me. I grasp his shoulders as I pull my head up to kiss him. I then let my head fall back again, moaning with all the air available in my lungs.

He pumps in and out of me, panting and nipping at my collarbone, until I feel my peak approach quickly. I dig my fingers into his back and scream his name as my seed sprays all over his stomach. He covers my mouth with his own as he spills his own seed inside of me, his body collapsing onto mine. He rolls over after a moment and curls up inside my arms, making me smile softly.

"I love you…" He whispers.

"I love you too, Naruto." I whisper back, planting a kiss on his forehead before we drift off to the land of sleep.

A/N: I want to be shot. But, if you all enjoy this, then that's good. Anyway, written as a request for DogAsBlackAsNight on GaiaOnline, where I am Eldariss. My manager, ShinigamixGirl, and I are opening a fan fiction minishop, so please stop by if you're on Gaia! …Still want to be shot.


End file.
